darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
92
Victoria goes to the law offices of Garner & Garner to find something out about her past, and befriends Frank Garner. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. For the first time since I have come to live at Collinwood I'm away from the gloomy mansion I now call home. Waiting to see a man who may be able to help me in my search for my identity. Richard Garner tells Victoria that he knows as little about her past as she does. Victoria admits she thinks Elizabeth is holding something back, but he can't believe that Elizabeth would do such a thing. Victoria reveals the ledger sheet. Victoria learns that B. Hanscomb was the butler at Collinwood prior to Elizabeth's firing the whole staff. He speculates the sheet could be 20-25 years old. Garner believes that all of the people on the list have left Collinsport. Victoria wants to question Richard's partner, aka his son Frank. Frank is attracted to Victoria, who learns that the other half at the time of the ledger was Richard's brother, who passed away five years ago. Victoria relays to Frank her life story. He offers to look through the files to find the original for the copy Victoria's supplied. Frank clears his day. Victoria goes to lunch and is joined by Burke, who senses that she's had no luck. Burke compliments Victoria as they speak about the Collins' potential involvement in Victoria's disappointment. He offers her a lift back home. She accepts, but he has to do some business until around 6PM. Frank comes in and Burke leaves. Frank tells Victoria what he knows about Burke, which he learned from his father, who was Roger's attorney. Frank admits he was a silver-spoon baby. Richard calls Collinwood and asks Roger to get him Elizabeth, whom he alerts about Victoria's inquiries. He says he "has everything under control." Memorable quotes : Victoria: (about the list she found) Well, what is that list of names with the amounts of money opposite? : Richard: Well, it seems to be an old monthly wage list of the employees at Collinwood. : Victoria: But were there that many? : '''Richard: Oh, there was a large staff. : Victoria: But still... : Richard: Well, 2 chauffeurs, 3 cooks, upstairs maid, butler, housekeeper, gardeners, handyman. And on special occasions, they would bring in a dozen extra to help. This must've been one of those times. : Victoria: It's hard to believe there was ever any gaiety at Collinwood. ---- : Richard: Miss Winters comes to us from Collinwood where she teaches young David. : Frank: Well, ff there had been teachers like Miss Winters when I went to school, I might still be there. ---- : Victoria: Can I trust you? : Burke: Why not? I trust me and I'm a pretty tough guy to convince. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * Hugh Franklin as Richard Garner → * Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Charles Goff as Bangor Pine Hotel Waiter (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of father and son lawyers Richard and Frank Garner. * This is the only episode in the series to take place entirely outside of Collinsport. Story * Collinwood used to have two chauffeurs, three cooks, an upstairs maid, a housekeeper, gardners, a handyman, and a butler. B. Hanscomb used to be the butler. * Richard's secretary is called Miss Partridge. * Richard's brother died five years ago and used to be his business partner before Frank. * Richard knew and liked Bill Malloy. * Richard was Roger Collins lawyer in the Burke Devlin manslaughter trial. * TIMELINE: Day 11 begins, and will end in episode 96. Burke is driving back to Collinsport tonight, he'll be ready to leave around 5pm to 6pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * Mitchell Ryan flubs, "I think it, well it, you came..." * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 92 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 91-950092